Back in time would be good
by a-heater-for-your-thighs
Summary: "Eu a amava, e isso nem meu pai, nem o Lorde das Trevas e nem todos os comensais do mundo conseguiriam mudar." Fic repostada.


**POV Draco**

Apesar de eu nunca ter dito que a amava, ela sabia. Eu não queria perdê-la agora. Eu não podia. Mas nós sabíamos desde o início que nunca daria certo. Éramos rivais e agora nos beijávamos escondido.

Que vida irônica.

Mas dessa forma eu sabia que ela me amava também, caso contrário, não me deixaria beijá-la da maneira que eu a beijava, não me deixaria nem ao menos abraçá-la da maneira como faço. Também não me olharia disfarçadamente, como passou a me olhar durante as aulas.

Se ela não me amasse, estaria com o testa-rachada ou com o pobretão Weasley noite passada. Verdade dita.

Eu tenho que partir e deixá-la, para sempre. Talvez um dia quando tudo acabar eu ainda a tenha. Talvez ela me perdoe quando souber que foi somente para protegê-la que parti.

O que estou pensando? Eu conheço-a suficientemente bem para saber que hoje ou amanhã, ela me matará, sabendo que eu a deixei para lutar ao lado do maldito _Lord Voldemort_. Mas eu não tenho escolha.

Levantei-me da cama e olhei para ela.

Era isso. Eu estava desistindo dela, **por ela**. Totalmente complexo.

Retirei o lençol que nos cobria, beijei seus cabelos castanhos e em seguida depositei um breve selinho em seus lábios.

Peguei um pergaminho e uma pena.

Minhas últimas palavras antes de deixá-la.

_H. Granger,_

_Eu te amo, e você sabe disso, mas preciso partir e acredite, vai ser melhor assim. Para sempre de você irei lembrar. E não se esqueça: Por mais longe que eu esteja, estarei sempre contigo._

_Até breve._

_D. Malfoy_

Nenhuma mentira.

Eu realmente iria me lembrar dela para sempre. Como eu poderia esquecer? Eu a amava, e isso nem meu pai, nem o Lorde das Trevas e nem todos os comensais do mundo conseguiriam mudar.

Eu precisava partir e sabia que teria de ser **agora**.

-Adeus, minha sabe-tudo! - Disse e caminhei até a porta da Sala Precisa.

Olhei-a uma última vez e depois parti, repetindo mentalmente um milhão de vezes **"não posso me arrepender, não posso me arrepender"**.

**POV Hermione**

A melhor noite da minha vida, até eu descobrir que ele não estava mais ali.

Havia apenas um bilhete descansando sobre a cama e quando o li, não pude conter minhas lágrimas.

Ele havia me deixado pela guerra, por essa maldita guerra.

Lágrimas caiam desesperadas por meus olhos, afinal, eu sabia que lutaríamos de lados opostos essa noite e que nada o impediria de me matar no fim.

Sempre foi assim.

Mas eu o amava.

Palmas para Draco Malfoy que fez a sangue-ruim finalmente se apaixonar por ele. Maldito.

Juntei minhas roupas e me dirigi para fora dali.

Andei rapidamente pelos corredores. Foi quando ouvi um barulho assustadoramente alto vindo do lado de fora do castelo.

Comecei a correr, até que esbarrei com Harry e Rony, ambos aflitos.

- O que houve? -Perguntei a Ron.

- Voldemort... Está vindo... -Respondeu.

- E ao lado dele estão Draco, Bellatrix e Snape. -Harry completou.

Respirei fundo.

- Eu vou lutar... Deixem comigo. – Respondi meio desanimada.

Harry e Rony me olharam desconfiados, mas não tentaram me impedir.

Andei até as escadas e avistei Fred e George duelando com dezenas e dezenas de comensais, juntamente com vários outros alunos.

Tudo por ali estava sendo destruído. A escola que eu amava... Meus amigos... E eu simplesmente não podia fazer nada para evitar.

E como nada na vida é como queremos ou esperamos, encontrei Lúcio Malfoy e ele não pensou duas vezes antes de me atacar.

Estávamos duelando ferozmente quando avistei Draco. Aproveitando-se de minha distração, Lúcio atacou-me novamente, mas dessa vez não pude desviar a tempo. Caí no chão e gritei de dor. Ele havia me atingido com _Crucius_.

- HERMIONE! -Ouvi Draco gritar.

Rony e Draco correram até nós, mas era tarde. Lúcio me lançou um _Avada_ e eu apenas fechei meus olhos esperando pela dor.

Mas a dor nunca veio. Pelo menos não fisicamente falando.

Só então percebi que em volta de meu corpo havia um par de braços fortes.

O aperto finalmente cessou e ouvi um baque no chão.

Logo em seguida abri meus olhos. Eu estava nos braços de Rony e Draco estava deitado no chão com os olhos brutalmente arregalados. Pulei para longe de Ron e me debrucei sobre o loiro.

Ele estava morto.

Rony me segurou novamente, antes que eu caísse.

**xXx**

Acordei numa cama da quase completamente destruída enfermaria. Rony estava sentado em uma cadeira ao meu lado.

Já era dia. Eu podia ver a luz do sol.

As lágrimas começaram a cair novamente.

Rony desviou seu olhar até meu rosto quando ouviu meus soluços.

- Mione? – Levantou-se e aproximou-se de mim.

- Ron, como está tudo? O Harry? O resto do pessoal?–Perguntei.

- Nós vencemos, mas... Perdemos muita gente. Tonks, Lupin, Fred... –Ele disse, cabisbaixo. - E Harry está bem. Está com Gina e mamãe. Elas estão machucadas, mas nada grave. Vamos ficar bem.

**Até mesmo o Fred?** –Pensei.

Solucei mais ainda com o pensamento.

Rony segurou minhas mãos.

- Obrigada por tudo, Ron. –Disse.

Ele sorriu fraco em resposta.

- Escute, Mione… -Suspirou.- Você sabe que eu nunca gostei dele, mas… Ele te amava. Ele lutou por você. Eu não sou bom em dizer esse tipo de coisa, você sabe… Mas eu prometo que vai ficar tudo bem.

Eu o agradeci e pedi para ficar sozinha um pouco. Precisava colocar meus pensamentos em ordem, ou pelo menos tentar.

_Ele fez tudo isso por mim. Não estou feliz, mas não posso ser ingrata dessa maneira._

_Ele me amava, eu o amava. Ele sabia que eu pra sempre seria dele, assim como ele pra sempre seria meu. Eu o teria pra sempre, não importa de que maneira._

E depois de muito tempo de espera, minhas lágrimas finalmente cessaram.

_Seguir em frente?_

_Tentarei. Pelo menos isso._


End file.
